Encuentros
by Aedora
Summary: Nubes oscuras y tormentosas con suelo sin fondo... Un lugar enigmático, extraño para la de ojos azabache... Una prisión sin cadenas y grilletes con una sola ventana al exterior para la de ojos ámbar... Ambas luchan pero sólo una puede salir... / One-Shot


Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí

Otro one-shot… o_o éste está relacionado con mi fic "La estrella de la bruja" hay que tener en cuenta los eventos con Rinoa y los minerales para poder responder a ciertos qué o por qué

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

_###############################################_

####### 1er encuentro #######

- ¿Dónde estoy? -

Extrañamente después de tomar esa piedra roja entre sus manos apareció en un lugar oscuro... No podía saber si estaba tocando fondo o estaba flotando en ese lugar, al ver al cielo nubes oscuras y tormentosas se hacían presentes

- En el lugar más profundo de tu mente... - respondió una voz

- ¡¿Quién eres? - preguntó asustada la pelinegra - ¿Qué quieres de mí? -

- Tus pensamientos, tus recuerdos, los originales... No una réplica a medias de ellos... -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Porque los necesito para suplantarte y poder estar a su lado... - respondió - Sabes a la perfección de quien estoy hablando... - añadió con cierta nostalgia

- ¡Seas lo que seas lárgate de aquí! - gritó con fuerza emanando un gran destello y todo se volvió blanco

####### 2do Encuentro #######

- Nos volvemos a ver... - pronunció la voz

La pelinegra había olvidado los eventos del primer encuentro, pero aquellos recuerdos vinieron como un haz de luz, su miedo se disipó y una actitud a la defensiva se presentó y antes de poder pensar en atacar un rugido se escuchó y en aquel cielo de nubes grises unas garras y un cuerpo alargado aparecía como el humo de las chimeneas pero de color blanco, era un dragón que iba hacia a la pelinegra sin tregua alguna

Rinoa no lo pensó dos veces y atacó con magias de hielo a la majestuosa criatura que venía y que aun adolorida no se detuvo y la atacó en el hombro, herido por el ataque de la bruja el dragón se estrelló en suelo que parecía no tener fondo arrastrándose hasta frenar y quedar ahí

- ¡No! - gritó la voz con dolor y pronto se materializo de igual forma que el dragón, pasando muy cerca de Rinoa, en una mujer de cabello negro, para cerciorarse del estado del dragón

Rinoa se sobresaltó y retrocedió unos pasos después de haber sido tocada por ese humo azul, la mujer se levantó y se giró, era como estar frente a un espejo para la joven bruja... Sólo que sus ojos eran ámbar y su rostro no expresaba más que odio y malicia

Y dando un solo paso aquellos metros que les hacían distancia a ambas se convirtieron en escasos centímetros, tomó la muñeca de la joven bruja y abriéndola apareció una piedra de color azul con figuras deformes y blancas que cogió entre sus manos y acercándose de nuevo al dragón sanó sus heridas, mas sin embargo no recuperó sus fuerzas del todo

- Ya veo... - habló la de ojos ámbar observando la piedra que se había desquebrajado - ¿Podrás encargarte de ella por los momentos? - preguntó al dragón que la miraba fijamente

Con cierta dificultad alzó vuelo y danzaba por los cielos como podía alrededor de Rinoa sin dejarla huir, cualquier indicio de escape la bestia acabaría con su vida en fracción de segundos, la de ojos ámbar se acercó sin chocar con la criatura observando con malicia a la joven bruja

- Por ahora tienes ventaja, sin embargo… Desiste, tus intentos son en vano - habló disipándose en un humo azul entre la oscuridad que a su vez dejaba una ventana al otro mundo, al que Rinoa pertenecía

####### 3er Encuentro #######

- ¡Sal! ¡Déjate ver! Lo que sea que quieres hacer, ¡detente! ¡No lo hagas! - llevaba cerca de media hora rogando a la de ojos ámbar que no daba la cara

Aquella ventana que había dejado antes de marcharse le mostraba un lugar en el que no sabía por qué estaba ahí y qué haría ahí, lo único que sabía era que estaba prisionera ahí y no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que sucedería

Un humo naranja se desprendió de Rinoa alzando vuelo, aullando y haciéndose mostrar, materializándose en un ave de color naranja de plumas brillantes... Un fénix... Y una piedra azul con manchas naranjas apareció en su mano

El dragón se retiró de su posición alejándose unos metros de la bruja y el ave, manteniendo distancia y mostrando una postura a la defensiva, pronto el humo azul rodeó al dragón para luego concentrarse a la izquierda del mismo, apareciendo la de ojos ámbar con altivez

Sin saber por qué... El ave estaba del lado de Rinoa… Sin mediar palabras entre ambas, las piedras azules brillaron con tal intensidad en las manos cerradas que la luz se escapaba de ahí

Ambas criaturas rugieron demostrando igual ferocidad y en la única oportunidad que se les brindó, sus fuerzas chocaron, ambos convirtiéndose en una luz tan cegadora como la que emite el sol

####### 4to Encuentro #######

- Me gustaría ver que haces esta vez ahora... La vez anterior nuestros aliados fallecieron, asi que es un empate - habló la voz observando la ventana al exterior, con un polvo azul entre sus manos y tristeza marcada en su corazón al ver que el dragón y el fénix, aunque era su enemigo... Habían muerto

Estaba sola en aquel mundo observando detalladamente el otro lugar en el que había estado un par de veces y por el que su alma moría por no poder estar ahí, miraba con envidia como Rinoa poseía la libertad que ella tanto anhelaba, mientras ella permanecía en esa prisión oscura con una sola ventana al exterior…

Sintió una presencia que le hizo girarse y una figura parecida a un león, pero semitransparente y a la vez imponente, pero su visibilidad se hacía menor, parecía no importarle, era como si esperara algo o a alguien

- ¿Eres el siguiente? Se te ve muy débil -

Antes de poder acercarse, el león desapareció sin dejar rastro, pensativa se quedó por unos segundos para seguir observando su pequeña ventana, miraba con deleite como la pelinegra sufría, pero a la vez preocupación... Era el cuerpo que habitaba, de alguna manera tenía que salir a relevarla. Fue en ese momento en que la joven bruja fue arrojada a la pared y cuando apareció en el mundo oscuro

- ¿Cómo esperas estar a su lado y querer serle útil? ¿Dejar de ser rescatada por el cuándo sigues siendo patética y débil? - decía observando a la joven bruja en el suelo negro, con rabia - Sabemos que yo soy la indicada para tomar tu lugar... - dijo disipándose de forma habitual…

Cerca de una hora después, la pelinegra se despertaba, sabía el lugar en el que estaba, por extraña razón olvidaba todo cuando desaparecía del lugar y recordaba todo al llegar, sin buscar demasiado, la ventana aún estaba visible a sus ojos y con desesperación observaba como la de ojos ámbar había tomado el control al otro extremo y destruía a su paso todo lo que veía

Un rugido se escuchó y apenas al girarse no supo en que momento había sido embestida por aquel león azul que le mostraba sus colmillos afilados, al mismo instante del ataque la de ojos ámbar apareció y antes de poder reaccionar… Todo se hizo oscuro

####### 5to Encuentro #######

Sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado… Ambas se recuperaban de su letargo con una ligera jaqueca, el león azul al parecer había estado esperando el despertar de la bruja de ojos ámbar, se acercó a ella y con su hocico la motivaba a levantarse y ponerse en pie

- Así que has logrado llegar a mi lado, es un placer... Gryphus - comentó acariciando la melena del gran felino al que daba ese nombre - Dije que conseguiría apoderarme de ti por completo y lo he hecho... De ahora en adelante... Todo lo que fuiste y eres… Es mío ahora... - sonrió de manera altiva con su aliado el león azul a su lado

Aquel que eran las cadenas de Rinoa y eran la llave que abrirían las puertas de la de ojos ámbar al mundo que tanto deseaba desde que sus recuerdos se copiaron en ella

####### 6to Encuentro #######

- Hace mucho que no hablamos… - dijo la voz - Ha sido entretenido ser tu huésped y a la vez ver como sufres observando por esta pequeña ventana, ahora sabes lo que sentía al estar atrapada en este lugar - añadió apareciendo frente a la pelinegra que era acechada por el león azul

No se podía defender, había perdido por completo sus poderes y ahora eran parte de la de ojos ámbar que ahora la suplantaba muy bien y disfrutaba de su libertad

- Sus labios son tan cálidos y suaves… - provocaba la de ojos ámbar lamiendo y mordiéndose el labio, provocando a la joven bruja

Rinoa observaba con un ceño fruncido, queriendo decirle algo, pero si lo hacia el león podría atacar por sólo hacerlo... Ya lo había hecho una vez y fue interrumpido a pocos centímetros de otro zarpazo cuando una serpiente apareció… Exitosamente la de ojos ámbar había logrado deshacerse de ella

Seguía molestando a la joven bruja y un humo verde aparecía zigzagueando por el suelo, acercándose a los tres sin ser notado… Se levantó un poco del suelo y aprisionó al león, a la de ojos ámbar y a la joven bruja

Se materializó en la misma serpiente pero con mayor tamaño y fuerza que la vez anterior, mostrando sus colmillos venenosos, sin darles movimiento al trío que luchaba por salir, empezó a sisear y los tres se encantaban y se perdían entre el sonido

Pasado un par de minutos la serpiente desapareció y los tres volvieron a normalidad y el orden había sido restaurado con una condición… Al cumplir ésta, como siempre el león azul seguirá acechando a la joven bruja sin darle una oportunidad y la de ojos ámbar haciendo y deshaciendo a placer en el otro mundo

_###############################################_

Eso es todo e_e espero hayan entendido y les haya gustado (mejor esa que la otra idea que tenía en mente… Y que a cierta personita no le iba a gustar 8-))


End file.
